Submit an OC!
by X-Chick218
Summary: Submit an OC for a chance to be placed on either the Young Justice team, or a new teen-aged all villian team to face off against Young Justice! Please read Author's Note before submitting! SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED! I will post the accepted OC's next!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Hey there!

I am making a new major OC story at the request of a freind who shall remain anonymous. (You know who you are)

The main point of the story is to get four to eight new members for the Young Justice team, and a team of about ten or so new teen age villians for the YJ's to face. We both believe the YJ team could use some premanent villians to deal with.

You may or may not chose to give your OC a mentor, that is up to you, and no descrimination will be given if you don't give your OC one. For a character's mentor, using a connon character is preferable. You don't have to, but it would be so much nicer. For cannon mentors, you can have it be someone who already has a sidekick (Sorry, partner) like, Batman or Aquaman. But, please no haveing seventeen different robin jr.s running around with Bats.

You can use an OC used in another story, as long as you wrote the story. No stealing others creations. Putting your O.C.'s in this story does not sign them over to us, but it gives us the power to change small things about them. Like, we can change the city the OC was born in, but we will never change big things, like their powers or their personality without your permission.

And PLEASE, try to be as original as possible.

**Here is the sheet for your character. We realize some of you have your prefered submission sheets, but if you submit your character in a form other than this, we can't accept it. You can submit multible characters if you wish.**

Name:(First middle and last please. No having more than two middle names, unless OC is catholic or something similar.)

Codename: (Please not something already used in the universe. If you didn't know OC had similar/same name, we'll let it slide)

Nickname: (Try to have it shorter that actual name please)

Hero or Villain:

Mentor: (Please no having something like having a magic based meta-human work for [With] Green Arrow of something else they would never normally do.)

Gender: (Please note that transgender is a legit answer)

Age: (Only 12-18 please)

Place of Birth:

Place of Residence:

Height:

Weight:

Race: (Can be interracial, interspecies, or just plain alien instead of regular, but plenty of humans are needed.)

Physical Build: (Girls may or may not include a bra size)

Date of Birth: (Month/Day, please no year)

Hair Color Length and Style: (Unless something to do with OC powers, hair can't be more than four colors including a natural hair color. If hair changes color with powers, please list color here and describe in powers section. Please no having hair so long it drags behind them on the floor yet miraculously manages to stay tangle free and shiny.)

Eye Color: (Unless power related, please no more than two colors. If eyes change color with powers, please list color here and describe in powers.)

Jewelry/Tattoos/Scars:: (If special to OC please explain)

Powers: (Give a description of how they work and what limitations and/or weaknesses they have. Must have at least two weaknesses, preferably three. No more that four powers if similar[no having telepathy, empathy, telekinesis, and mind control])

Personality: (Please give a description not just word lists. Try it write it as if you were describing a close friend)

Background: (History/bio, please include first manifestation of powers. Must be at least three sentences. Please no absolute Mary-Sue style horror backgrounds, there us a limit of three major bad things happening to the OC. So no people dying constantly and things like that.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears: (Can be something small like elevators, or boats, but please put something)

Talents: (Please not power restating)

Failings: (Please no weakness restating)

Civilian Outfit 1: (Summer)

Civilian Outfit 2: (Winter)

Hero Costume: (Please try to make it plausible, no string bikinis that magically never move in battle.)

Hero Accessories: (Like utility belts, swords, Bo staffs, exploding disks, etc. Please make them power related if possible.)

Love Interest: (List three, in order from most preferred, second most and third most. If you have no preference, leave this part blank. No character is off limits, but no crossovers please)

Rival(s): (Can't be a huge hate parade on someone, or a main character raping an OC)

Friends: (Must have at least one. If only one, cannon strongly recommended)

Favorite Item: (Can even be a favorite weapon or pair of shoes, something.)

Hobbies: (Can include sports/clubs OC attends/ is passionate about.)

Optional Stuff:

Favorite music: (Country, pop, rock, etc.)

Favorite band/group/etc: (Limit four)

Favorite song: (Limit four)

Favorite animal: (Limit three)

Favorite color: (Limit three)

(The optional stuff is to get an idea about their personality and stuff but its not important. It won't count against your character if you don't submit!)

Additional Information: (Anything else you think we should know about your character?)

We know We're asking a lot from you guys, but we know it will help us get a deeper understanding of your OC as a person (even if they are fictional).

**Here are the spots the can and have already been filled. If you like, you can submit a character for a spot already filled, and if we both like it, we will use your character instead.**

For villains:

Harley Qinn: Lady Spade

Poisin Ivy: Nymph

Catwoman: Kitten

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

For Young Justice:

Green Lantern: Fusion

Black Canary: Blue Canary

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Thank You for submiting! We will get back to you as soon as possible!

**We will include the already accepted characters in the next chapters.**


	2. Author's note

Hey guys!

I am so thankful for all the reviews and wonderful characters you all have submitted!

**I would love to see some more boys, and villains in general. **I find the selection for both a bit lacking.

**Please, I would also like to see a bit more originality. Not everyone lives in Gotham, or has Robin for a rival.**

**For the example in the powers section, I only used those as an exaple of commonly over used Mary-Sue traits. Feel free to use a character with any of those powers! **

_Here is the list of spaces again._

For villains:

Harley Qinn: Lady Spade

Poisin Ivy: Nymph

Catwoman: Kitten

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

For Young Justice:

Green Lantern: Fusion

Black Canary: Blue Canary

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Empty spot:

Thanks!


End file.
